The present invention relates to an adjustable lighting fixture; more particularly, the present invention relates to a lighting fixture with a reflector that can be easily installed and adjusted with one hand between a number of different position relative to a lamp. Lighting fixtures of the type addressed by the invention are commonly used through out industry and typically include at least one high intensity lamp. A reflector is included to direct light to a particular area. Adjustable reflectors allow the user to redirect the light where it is needed for a particular job, avoiding the need for an additional lamp or relocation of an existing fixture. In prior art lighting fixtures, the reflectors are sometimes adjustable but require tools for adjustment, making quick adjustments impractical. For example, one prior art reflector requires the loosening of a fastener, adjustment of the reflector and then re-tightening of the fastener.
There is a need therefore, for a lighting fixture with an adjustable reflector that can be easily installed and moved between many positions without the need for tools.
There is a further need therefor, for a lighting fixture with an adjustable reflector that can be adjusted between many different positions with only one hand.